Digirider digi's 000 The road to war
by Celery-13
Summary: Davis has made the worst mistake. He was given a wish from a mad goddess... She destroyed his world for fun but only left him and Kari alive. He is at the door of death. The last of his strength he asks for a new power and he now becomes Kaman rider 000. Davis now is traveling through random worlds trying to fix his mistake and change fate! The rider war is now...
1. Count the medals 1,2 and 3 Coming up OO

Digi+rider = digi's 000

Chapter one: A wish gone wrong…

Davis was lying on the ground blood dripping from his hands as his world burned around him. He looked up trying to see his friends but all he could see was there Digivices and Digimon's digi-eggs lying on the ground. Anger started to fill the happy go lucky Digidestined as he pushed himself up. The attacker then started to walk up to him as she said "still trying to get through to me Mr Motomiya? How pathetic I give you your wish a world with no one in your way to win Kari's heart. Now for my fun Die Mr Motomiya!" The woman jumped back as Davis started to flip back. He then tried to punch the goddess. A purple energy started to slowly flow from his body. The goddess started to laugh as she said "so it's happening you're the one tapping into that lost power." She then grabbed him by the neck before saying "Time for you to die then I will kill your love Kari, this is going to be so fun."

Davis then smiled as his eyes turned purple. 3 medals then charged out of his body, A voice then said *Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno: (Screech) Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!*

POWER to TEARER Playing in the background

Davis body was covered in purple armor. Davis started to scream as he kicked himself free from the goddess grip. He then ready his attack. His head growing wings as he started to fly at the brown haired goddess. The goddess smiled as she said "see this was the power my sister seen in you, not the beyonder we hoped for but a masked rider, Time for me to have fun Henshin!" Davis screamed as he seen her change into an angelic form her hair started to flow in the air, her body covered in revealing armor and her eyes changed from brown to a bright blue. She then blocked Davis attack but he then started to slash at her chest. This hit sent her back. Blood dripped from her chest as she smiled saying "so you're fighting to the death now, good, I like my pray to try and fight back!" She then punched Davis in the chest sending him into the air before he started to fly in the air. His power started to grow as he regained some control of the form. You could see the fear in her eyes as Davis started to charge back at her. This time he was moving around her not heading right for her. Hitting her with the back of his tail sending her down to earth.

The goddess was stuck in the earth as Davis then flyed down. He then started to punch the goddess screaming "take it all back put it right you sick twisted bitch!" She started to smiled as her body healed from each hit. She then grabbed his arm before saying "I did not know you liked it rouge Mr Motomiya maybe I should have you as my slave. yes that would be great, a weak toy to play with all day, to beat to make scream and then wean I have taken the fight from you. I will cut your neck and move on to the next toy. You were fun Mr Motomiya but it's time to die." She then started to sing a song but with Davis second hand he started to grab her neck crushing her windpipe. This time Davis started to change back to normal as a beld had appeared on his torso. Three purple Medals appeared on the belt before flying into the air. She then tried to scream as blood dripped from her neck. Davis then smiled as he said "I want you to make this fucking right bring them all back and I may just let you live!"

End song

The goddess looked at him as he let go, She then said "as you wish Mr motomiya." She then waved her hands in the air as all Davis friends but Kari changed into Medals. They then circled around Davis. She then smiled as she said "i granted your wish now be gone!" She then punched Davis as a portal open behind him. As he passed through the goddess started to wave goodbye as she picked up Kari with a smile on her face. As the portal was about to close Veemon's digi egg passed through.

One hour later Davis was lying on a sandy beach, 49 medals laying around him with Veemon's digi egg laying across from him. The rage inside Davis burned to boiling point. He had failed everyone. No was left. He let them all be killed by that mad bitch. He could do nothing but cry into the sand below. He then started to feel something new come over him. The feeling of loss, He then started to stand up the medals flying up into the air before landing in his new belts side containers. Davis then started to walk into the some island hoping he could find a way to get stronger so he could avenge his world and everyone who died.

Back in his world Kari was sitting as the goddess said "looks like your knight in shining goggles just left you hear to die." Kari looked up in fear as the goddess said "oh I will not kill you, no my friend if you want, This world back then kill Mr Motomiya." Kari then started to feel rage flow through her body as she said "go to hell!" She never even knowing what to do as the goddess said "This was his wish no one else so kill him and I will have to set it all back."

Kari then started to push herself followed before her anger at boiling point she was about to explode. Pictures of Davis and her friends flying through her mind as she said "So if I kill davis I get my world back." She then started to smile as started to laugh in a dark manner. Her eyes started to glow, her hidden power started to light the world as a man in pink appeared. He smiled as he said "So you're the one my master asked for, he must have lost his mind a broken world and its mad heroine." The pink armored man then put his hand on her shoulder before disappearing into a white void.

Back with Davis, He was standing outside a military building as soldiers came out. The were holding assault rifles. They then started aim the rifles at Davis he then put his hands in the air. He started to look around as there captain ordered "on your knees kid!" Davis then started to drop down covering his head as the captain handcraft the young man. Davis then started to look around as he was dragged into the building with his belt glowing.

About ten minutes passed and Davis was through into a cell. The soldier then smiled as he said "your interrogator will be here in ten minutes boy so be ready." Davis started to sit down in the cell as he started to feel anger flow though his body. He punched the ground as he said "I will make her pay but 1st I need to find a way out." He then touched his belt as opened up medals packs. Three medals then landing in front of Davis as he smiled. Red-Yellow-Green…

He then loaded them into his belt before saying "I hope this works."

He then pushed the belt down as he started to hear the yellow and black disk make a strange nose. He then started to grab the disk as he ran it along his belt. *Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!*

End of chapter one

Ok this is a random Idea I head not to long ago… The Goddess is unnamed and how Davis even has the rider belt is unknown at the moment… I have a later chapter where Davis with a group of riders find out how they got the rider powers. Davis is not the leader, just wants to put things right.

So time for a goodbye message

Thanks for reading, if you liked it leave a review or favorite.

Broxas the paladin henshining out. Transforming out oh god that is so bad damn it I need a good catch line damn it.


	2. Dai-shocker MBI

Chapter 02 Dai-shocker/MBI

In a beautiful snow white room, Kari started to wake up as she started to hear a kind voice. He said "Miss Kamiya, my master has asked for your presents in the dining room." Kari sitting up looked out into the white room she seen a pink dress sitting on the dresser. She then walked over to put on the dress as if it was her own will. She smiled seeing a crest of light on the tag. With the dress on she did a twirl before saying with a smile "let's meet this kind master."

Back with Davis

TaToba-Regret Nothing Plays in the background

*Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!*

Davis started to change into a similar form to the one before only this time he was red, yellow and green. Davis started to feel power flow through him as he punched the cell door. It didn't break only dented. Davis then tried again this time hitting harder. This time he put his hand through the door. Davis then started to then jump back before kicking the cell door open. Well it most went flying through the next three walls. Davis then started to run through the base hoping not to be shot at. Davis then stopped as he got to a common room.

Davis walked through the room only to hear a voice behind him. In a sadistic voice say "so you're the one scaring most of the base." She started to draw a katana, long grey hair in a ponytail, her grey eyes glowing as a dark smile appeared on her face. She was now ready to charge at Davis. He started to jump back as his he seen his arms, six claws three on each side. Davis started to smile under his mask as he tried to slash at her katana. The woman just moved to the left before slashing Davis side. Davis started to feel a rush of pain as the woman said with a mad smile "had enough playing around boy?" Davis punched the ground as he said "not one your life!" A flash of light appeared round Davis left hand as a sword appeared. Davis then pushed the past the pain as he charged at the woman. They slammed their swords together, even with Davis face masked their eyes meet. The woman smiled before push back sending Davis into the air. He started to spin round before landing on the ground.

On the floor Davis started to feel the pain take over as the woman said "now why are you here?" Davis form disappeared showing the young gogglehead bleeding out. She started to kneel down before saying "hoping I would stop cos you are dieing?" She put her Blade through his arm. She smiled before saying "looks like it's a no, now are you going to tell me or will you die 1st?"

Davis smiled as he said "go ahead kill me it's not like I have anything left to live for." Davis started to push himself up "I died yesterday, I died with my world, I died with my friends." Davis then started to pull out the woman's blade from his arm. He flipped the blade persing her gut. From blood dripping from them both. She started to fall over a strange shot of elasticity. A feeling, the woman never felt before she grabbed the falling teen. She started to hold him as his blood covered her. She started to feel something she hated to feel.

Song ends

Two hours later

Davis started to wake up cover in his blood stained shirt. He started to feel his body sting as he seen a pink haired Teen his age run into the room. She was holding pills and clothes in her arms. She then seen Davis eyes open. 1st she looked right into his eyes. She did not blink she just started. Davis started to try and move as the girl jump waving her hands in the air… "Stop do not move you have to let it heal!" Fear and anger was sent through her voice making Davis blink. He started to smile as he said "ok I'll just lay right here, so where are we."

The girl smiled as she said "you're in sekari training base, Med bay to be pasific, my name is Benitsubasa or number 105 the red sekirei." Davis just looked up as she started to Clean his cuts. Davis jumped as a rush of pain flowed through his body. The girl laughed as she said "are you ok did I hit your wound to hard right." Davis just laughed as he said "no but why are you cleaning it, I meen you guys lock me in a cell. Now a cute little girl is playing nurse."

The girl's face turned the color of her heir as she said "cute… Only my ashi...kabi can say that." Davis smiled as he got a solid reaction from the young girl. Davis then asked "so what's an ashikabi?"

She put her hand on her heart before saying "the one we ever truly love, It's the sekirei why." Davis then looked why before blushing a little thinking about being this young girls Ashikabi. She sit down next to him before saying "so I'll look after you mr…"

Davis started to look back a little angry before saying "Davis no mr or anything before it I am not my Dad." She look at him not knowing what to say as she put her hand on his check. She slowly started to bend down her lips hovering over his lips. She then said "with one kiss you could make me your sekari Davis, one kiss and I will be your one and only, one kiss and we will be in love."

Davis then rolled off away from the young Teen as he said "ok not interested!" Davis then started to feel pain fill his body as he covered his wound. She then started to laugh as Davis started to push himself up. He then started to try and walk away as he fell to the ground in pain. Benitsubasa started to run over as she started to cover his wound.

She started to hold him down as she said "I was joking you idiot, just let me clean your wound then I will leave you to sleep it off." Davis started to just stay still as he fell to sleep thinking about his old friends. Benitsubasa then started to pick him up, she started to feel a strange heat in her chest. She then started to lay him down before saying "your my ashikabi right Davis, maybe one day you may want to be my ashikabi."

In another part of the base, the sword woman from before was cleaning her blade as she remembered the way Davis kept fighting back over and over again. The feeling, the reaction her body had it was just making her want to cut his throat, the way he just smiled in the face of his death. She looked up as she laughed saying "Yume was right finding your ashikabi dose change you." She was about to put the sword down as she started to see flashes of Davis in his masked form fighting with her against a Yume or at least it looked like her and a man with a sword. This battle was extreme with both the sekirei's matching one another. The two men were not that far off with Davis only being faster and more skilled. It was then he draw five cards as he said *Absorb Queen: Fusion Jack!*. The man changed into a golden form before jumping into the air. Davis put in 3 new medals before saying "henshin".

*Taka, Kujaku, Condor: Ta~Ja~Dol!*

She started to return to reality, her mind burning with questions, her soul wishing for a battle. She started to leave the room holding her sword in her right hand. She started to walk to the Med bay looking for the man from before. Her eyes ready to kill.

Back with Kari as she walked through a red corridor, She started to feel her dress flow around her as a gust of wind hit her. She opened a door into the dark lunchroom, a man was sitting in a grand chair at the far end of the table. The man started to stand as he said "hello young child of light, as the head of Dai-shocker I will give you shelter till we find the rider of your world." A little anger started to fill Kari's heart as she punched the table. The smile as he said "You have fire in your heart maybe I sould have you join my army."

Kari looked at the man only to see his eyes glow green, He then flicked his wrist as he said "Nobuhiko Arita bring me the diend driver." A man in silver armor walked into the room holding a blue gun in his left hand. He put the gun on the table. He then said in a deep voice "sir is that all, I need to start the " The leader nodded as he waved off his silver knight.

Kari then looked at the leader picked up the gun he then said "a friend once told me that power comes from knowledge, I think power comes from using the knowledge of others." Kari looked at him not knowing what to say as he said "take it Child of light, show me the light of knowledge, the knowledge of the evil kamen riders!"

Kari picked up the gun as she turned it to face the head of Dai-shocker as she said "why should I help you?"

The man smiled as he said "cos I will give you back your world all you have to do is destroy 13 riders with their power." Kari looked at the gun as she seen three cards fall Diend, knight and a yellow attack card. She looked up as the man said "Decade take her away and show her the power she now holds." Kari was dragged away by a black gloved hand as she seen the evil man smile. He licked his lips before saying "I hope you enjoy working for us miss Hikari." Kari started to kick and scream as she tried to push herself out of the masked man's grip.

End of chapter two

Next time anything gose...

Kari will face her new master Decade by herself as Davis become an ashikabi and deal with his 000's powers… Kari loads a card into her gun as she said "Henshin."

Davis learning how to use his powers. Little did he know that a silver knight has been watching from the shadows…


	3. Anything goes start of the rider spirit

Anything goes

Davis starts to wake up from his sleep as a the pink haired sekirei started to smile. She was sitting to his left going through Davis medals. She found pink medals with a heart glowing on the red. Davis then smiled as he pushed himself off the stone hard bed. He then turned to face the girl as she jumps back. Her face turned from a light shade to a bright pink. Her hair matches her new skin tone. Davis the blushes back seeing how she had been watching him for the whole night.

She was about to say something as Davis in his shocked state took his medals. Fully healed Davis jumped off the bad. With his bloodstained shirt being the only thing left from his last battle. He then left the room leaving the sekirei behind she then started to stand as she followed the new rider.

Running through the base for the second time Davis pulled out two new medals before loading them into his driver. Blue,Blue,Blue. Davis then ran his yellow scanner over the medals. "Henshin!"

"Shachi, Unagi, Tako: (Splash) Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!"

Davis was now covered in a blue armor with fish like parts. His arms had two rays like appendages, his mask was shark-like and his legs were octopus-like. He then started to hear an alarm in the base.

"unknown assailants are attacking the base"

Davis took this chance to get out the base without a problem. Davis got to the hall area from before as he seen the silver-haired woman from before only this time she had a look of pure anger. She then attacked Davis as he used his new form to block her attack. She then screamed as she kicked Davis back. Falling on the ground below Davis started to think of a why to stop her. He started to stand as he changed the medals green, green green…

"Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta: (Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!"

A flash of green light covered Davis as he changed into a more controlled form. His arms had two blades coming from his first, his helmet was more bug like than before. The black sekirei then attacked again getting the side of his hand blade. Davis had the upper hand punching the sekirei back. Davis flipped back before saying "my turn!" She then laid on the ground as Davis ready for her next attack. She kicked herself up ready to attack him her blade up strat him his hands ready to block her attack. She charged right for him as he split into two copies of himself. Not knowing what was going on he kicked pushing her down to the ground.

Unlike the last time Davis was not aiming for a head-on attack. He seemed to play it safe take his time and out moving her attacks. He was not nearly as strong as her. He was let's just say below her level. Davis as two charged into attack the silver-haired demoness.

In shockers training grounds.

Kari was being attacked by men in black jumpsuits. A skeleton-like design with a belt on their chest. It was then a voice said, "child of light use the gun transform into Diend and show me your power."

Kari then pulled a pink card from her pocket. She then loaded it into her gun as she said "henshin" a blue light appeared from her body.

*Kamen rider di-di-di-diend*

Blue armor appeared around Kari a power rushed through her as the soldiers readied an attack. She remembered watching Davis change in his battle with the goddess a monster covered in purple. Now she was a masked rider covered in a blue armor. Her body ready to attack every rider. He pupil led out her gun and readied an attack. Two Dai-shocker grunts jumped at her. She pulled the trigger. Two blue blasts hit the grunts sending them to the ground.

The battle was on shocker grunts started to charge at Kari she just started to blast them away it was like a dance with shocker grunts hitting the ground with every move she made. Her body moved like a ballerina, soft and elegant. Her skill was unreal. She then smiled under her helmet as Decade throw a card at Kari, the pink card crashed onto the ground. Kari then picked up the card as it showed a Kamen rider. A rider called Knight. She then loaded the card back into her louder as it said.

*Kamen rider kn-kn-kn-kn-knight*

She then fired the gun as a new rider appeared in blue knight armor. A black sword in his right hand, he then draws a card from his belt. *Sword vent* A bat flew overhead as a sword landed before him. He took the blade from the ground as he said: "OK time to end this!" Shocker grunts attacked knight as he cut them into. Kari then just loaded a new card as her gun said

*Attack Ride Cross attack*

She then fired her gun as two blasts started to fly out with every shot. Each of the blasts hit a grunt with Knight finishing them off with a slash. Soon most of the grunts were defeated as Knight vanished as Kari changed back into her normal form. She then put the gun onto her back as a gun strap appeared over her body. She was then just standing there as Decade said: "good work Kari maybe with some more training you could defeat 000's and take his powers for your own." Kari nodded as she started to think, maybe she should help Davis not fight him. Then again he was the reason this happened in the 1st place. She was hoping that they would not come to blows.

Back with Davis and the black sekirei.

Davis was still in his green from not really attack just like before he was playing the long game. Waiting for her to make mistakes and then attack. Its seems like he is just getting more used to the powers but at the same time showing a skill level far beyond just luck. The black sekirei then punched Davis full force in the face. You could hear a crack in Davis helmet as his copy slashed at the black sekirei. Her back was cut open by his new attack with the copy now becoming one with Davis again. He then started to hold her up as he said with worry in his voice "Oh god I did not mean to do that..." He then started to change back into a normal form as She smiled. She looked into his eyes before pulling him into a kiss dark wings flown from her back as she said: "This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi!" She then started to fall back her eyes full of joy. Something she never had before. A new feeling as if his happy go lucky soul was mixing with her dark soul, becoming one.

It was the shocker grunts appeared to take Davis back to his maker. Davis put the black sekirei on the ground as Davis said: "ok no need to fight let's just calm down." Two grunts attacked Davis. He moved out the why as he kicked one of the grunts.

Without his rider from Davis was able to outfight most of the grunts but it than a man in silver armor attack. His blade blood red. He looked at Davis as he said: "it's time for you to die by my blade young Kamen rider."

Davis just moved back as he picked up the black sekirei's blade. Davis charged at the silver knight. The silver knight blocked the attack like it was nothing as if he had planned for this attack. He then kicks Davis back making him crash on the ground next to the black sekirei. The silver man walked swinging his blade, he then got to Davis as he said: "time to die rider."

The man stabbed his sword into Davis' arm. Blood started to drip from his arm. Davis then started to scream in pain as the silver knight said: "time for you to die young rider."

The silver knight removed his blade as he was about to land his finishing blow. A flash of light, with a pink glove, hit the Silver knight in the face. As the knight was sent flying into a nearby wall. The pink-gloved moved back to show the pink haired sekirei from before. Her face was covered in this stranger anger as she started to shake her head. As if she was having a mood swing she calmed down. She then ran over to Davis as she started to hold his wound as she said: "Ok just stay still Davis I'll keep the covered just stay still got it." Davis started to smile a soft laugh came from his chest.

The pink haired girl started to blush as she looked into his eyes. She started to move into kiss the young man. She pushed herself right onto him. As their lips meet the Silver knight pulled himself out the wall. He started to wave his hands in the air as he said "Satan sword!" A red light crashed onto his hand as he grabbed the light. The silver knight pulled out a sword out the light as he readied to strike Davis and pink haired sekirei.

His attack as about to land as Davis said "Henshin!"

"Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno: (Screech) Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!"

Davis spins round blocking the attack. Holding the pinked haired sekirei making stopping the attack in place. Davis then started to stand as he said: "Ever danced with a devil in the pale moonlight!" The Silver knight then attacked Davis again as he kicked him into the ground. Davis just jumped onto of the knight as he started to claw the knight over and over again. His armor started to break. The knight took one shot as he kicked Davis back knocking the three medals out his driver. He then started to change back to into his normal form, Blood dripped from Davis' arm as the silver knight walked up to him. The man laughed coldly as he said: "time to kill the last of the rider spirit."

Davis started to feel something change in his as the world seemed to stop around him. A hand touched his shoulder. Davis turned to look to see Ken, Cody and Yolei. The three of them smiled as Ken said "you heard him right the rider spirit. Whatever happened on are world happened but you have to push past it." Cody then said, "you have to be strong you have to fight back and live for everyone." Yolei was the last to speak as she said: "push past the power you have been given, I never stopped you before, Why should it stop you now." His three friends give him a medal each as they said: "take-ups are power and show, that knight what the DigiDestined can do."

Davis nodded as he put the 3 medals into his belt. One green, One Yellow and the last purple.

"Armadillomon,Wormmon,Hawkmon"

Yellow,Green,Purple light covered Davis as his belt said

*Arma,Worm,Hawk… Drill of knowledge, sing of kindness, wings of love… MaRmWk…*

Davis smiled as his new helmet appeared around his face. Yellow with square scales, his body covered in a green and black armor with two string endings on his forearms, His legs covered in soft red feathers. Davis started to walk followed as he said: "let's run around." The knight attacked Davis as he blocked the attack with his right hand. A yellow light covered his right hand as it changed from a stinger to a drill. With one hit Davis then kicked the knight. Flipping back Davis crashed onto the ground. Davis then started to spin round as the drill changed back into a stinger. With one strike Davis aimed for the Knights belt hitting a gem in the center.

A cracking sound was started to fill the air. The silver knight started to scream as the green light started to fill the room. Davis then changed back to his normal form. A smile appeared on his faces as the knight disappeared into a white void. Davis then said holding one hand out "thanks, guys I'll make things right." The purple medals returned to Davis' hands before he turned to face the two Sekirei. He started to smile as a glimmer of light appeared behind the two sekirei. In the light Ken, Cody and Yolei looked back before waving him off.

Back with Kari

She was sitting in her room or in better words Cell as she started to smile. She could feel it in the air, her friends were safe. She then walked over to her bedroom mirror as a flash of light appeared. She then saw a man looking through the mirror. He was wearing a black coat, he smiled softly before jumping through the mirror. He then appeared before Kari. His black hair flowed past his face as he said: "you were the one who summoned me, my lady." Kari looked confused as she just looked at the man. He then smiled as he draws a deck of cards. Kari then looked at the logo as she said "your knight." The man nodded as he said, "we should leave before that monster decade returns." Kari nodded as she grabbed her diend driver. In a flash, the jumped into the mirror world.

End of chapter 3

Next time the rider spirit

Davis after his 1st battle with the silver knight has learned to draw out the power of his friends but when he is thrown into a battle with Kamen rider kuuga…learning the fate of kamen riders in this world…

Extra story

In a world covered in Darkness as the servant of Dai-shocker kamen rider decade was killing and kidnapping the riders of legend. A man by the name of Daichi had stepped up to the battle and become kamen rider Kuuga. He faced the armies of Dai-shocker at night with the help of secondary riders. Kuuga Trying to make a name for himself battled Decade in the shadows of night. The battle ended with Daichi begging for his life as decade took it not caring.

In another world, a new Daichi was getting ready for his new life as kamen rider kuuga only unlike his other self he was not a coward. Deep down he had known he was gifted with great power he just never learned how to use it. So now he battles Dai-shocker alone as the new kamen rider kuuga.


End file.
